It's more than Complicated
by CLICK HERE FOR MORE STORIES
Summary: Hiram and LeRoy Berry, proud owners of Dalton Academy, an all-boy private school, and proud fathers of Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry, tired of the fighting, the drama, and the bullying, decides to transfer to her fathers' school, Dalton Academy. Dalton Academy, an all-boy private school, well that is if you don't include the new student, Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't something they enjoyed looking at, of course no parent would enjoy looking at their child slowly breaking apart. No matter how bright she told them she was home, or how happy she sounded when she informed them of her plans with friends, Hiram and LeRoy Berry were not stupid people. They say the tiny hints, when her smile was just that much dimmer, her eyes that much more lifeless than the day before, and the muffled sobs that seemed to come from their daughter's room more than it has ever. But no matter how much it hurt them to see their baby girl break down from the stress that high school brought, they weren't stupid, and they knew if they pushed her on the topic, she would push them back further and further away.

Right now, the only thing they were able to do was sit back and watch their daughter pick herself up from another fight with that troublesome boyfriend, or a bullying incident at school, or when her beloved glee club turned their backs away from her.

They knew she was strong, they knew each time no matter how heart broken she became, she would push through, and they knew that no matter how hard people pushed her, hoping she would give up and break, they knew that their daughter wasn't a quitter.

So of course their surprise was expected when their beloved daughter called them down from their office for a family meeting, eyes red and puffy from hours and hours of crying, and asked,

"D-dad and Da-Daddy can I. Can I t-transfer to y-your school? C-can I transfer to-to Dalton Academy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry was certainly not a quitter. She worked hard on everything: Glee club, schoolwork, dance, singing, acting, and her relationships with others. Of course, she'll admit, she didn't work that hard on forming friendships with her fellow members, but she did work hard the romantic aspect on her life.

It wasn't a secret that she wasn't a quitter, it was one of her prides that she was sure to tell anyone who would give a lending ear, so of course she expected the silence that had ensued after her request.

Her fathers were caring people. She knew they would ask for a reason, for her crying and her question, but she knew they would ask later. Right now, as she stood in front of her fathers, knowing for a fact that she looked like a sloppy mess, she hoped that they would ask much, much, much later.

She also had high hopes that they wouldn't mention her appearance and recent breakdowns to her brother. It was insulting how much she was treated like a child, all because she was the youngest. _By a minute_!

Her ears, trained by 16 years of musical training, picked up the quiet mumbling of her fathers, most definitely discussing her question. Straining to here, her suspicion was confirmed.

"LeRoy, do you think it's safe?" she heard her dad, trying to quietly whisper.

Of course, Dad was never one for being quiet, often loudly stating his opinions, on what he believed he was right. It was one of the traits she found obnoxious about her father.

"No, but a better question is, why? Didn't you say yourself that Rachel was starting to improve?" She stifled a fit of laughter as, this time; her Daddy didn't even try to whisper to Dad about her, most likely catching her eavesdropping.

As both her fathers murmured more lines to each other, with each sentence louder than the one before, she crossed her fingers and quietly prayed to God, that her fathers would agree.

"Rachel"

She looked her Daddy in the eye, nervously, as she fidgeted with the ends of her plaid skirt.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Your father and I," Daddy took a deep breath of air, as if it was the last breath he would ever take, "have discussed this matter, and we have decided to allow you to attend Dalton Academy."

Rachel bit her lip, trying to stop the smile that was inevitably making its way on her face. Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew that her fathers spoiled her, knowing that whatever she asked for would be given to her without a single though.

Maybe, Rachel guiltily thought, that she was being a little selfish for taking advantage of her fathers life that. But quickly dismissed the thought.

Taking consideration of her fathers old age; she jumped on them, giving both of them lasting hugs in thanks.

As she got up, straightening her skirt and knitted sweater, as she got off the couch, she gave both fathers a breathless smile.

"Thank you, Daddy and Dad!" She beamed at them, her hair still a little off from her earlier jumping and excitement.

Her fathers looked at her fondly, seeing the bright light in her eyes that has been missing for the past months or so. But as they both made eye contact, they quickly straightened up.

"But," Her dad started, "there are some ground rules."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her fathers.

"I know. There shall be no sexual intercourse with any boys, and I am to keep my hands to myself. Dad, don't worry, I do have some control over my hormones."

Her dad gave her a tired smile, before her began again, "I know honey, and I'm proud about your, er, control, but I still want to state them. No boys in your room, no sexual intercourse, no sneaking into any boys room, and you cannot be alone with a boy, unless it has to do with the glee club there."

_The Warblers_. The glee club there at her father's school, student run, and was one of the top glee clubs in Lima, Ohio. They were one of the reasons why Rachel had untimely decided to ask her fathers if she could transfer to their school, instead of a school like, Crawford.

Her father speech continued, "and lastly, if you want to transfer to Dalton, you will be the one informing your brother."

_No_.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry did not have a biological brother. In the family of three, she had 2 fathers and was an only child. Though if the logic of family was that those closest to her, had grown up with, and basically lived at each other houses when they were younger, than yes, she did have a brother. In fact, she had two.

The three of them were close, as their love for music had eventually brought them all together. They had all met at singing circle, where, though Blaine was content being in the background, both Sebastian and Rachel had competed on who could sing the loudest and best. Of course she had won, but even so, Sebastian would always claim that he had won. But it was a known fact that Sebastian was a liar, and a good one at that.

It was why most people ended up with broken hearts around him. He had a tendency to play lie and cheat other people, just for the fun of it. Though, both Rachel and Blaine disapproved, vocalizing it at least once every time they met up, each time he waved it off and continued down a road of broken hearts.

In fact, Rachel probably would have fallen for him; Blaine too, but there was, of course, the tiny fact that they were gay that stopped her. Of course, being the excellent liar that he was, Sebastian claimed that there was no labels considering his sexuality, but Rachel was pretty sure from the dozen of guys she had walked in of him having sex with, and not once a single girl, that he was gay. He was just to scared, like most gays were, to really openly admit it.

When Rachel had told him her though about it, he had kissed her full on the lips, to prove her wrong, until Blaine saw the interaction and punched him. Though it was tainted by the fact that one of her best friends had kissed her, it was one of her best memories of the three of them together. Of course, like many cliché movies and stories that Rachel has read, it was also tainted by the sadness of knowing that it was one of the three's last days together, being that Sebastian was moving to France.

The three of them Skype often, 7-9 times a month, her and Blaine in the darkness, hiding under blankets, while Sebastian lounged it the sunlight of Paris.

Blaine and her still, occasionally hang out, when they can find free time in their schedule, but without the sexual innuendos and snarky comments of their lost friend, it wasn't as fun as it used to be.

There was also, of course, that fact that Blaine was younger than her, and his parents did not execute the same freedoms to him, as her parents did to her.

Sebastian was the same age as her, even being born on the same day, and was in fact, only one minute older than her, a fact he liked to point out whenever he could. On top of that, his parents were busy people, always overseas on business trips, or holed up in their office. They loved their son of course, and took pity on his lonely status in the house, and had given him the freedom to do whatever he wanted.

When he lived here, Rachel, admittedly hung out with him more, and would have probably been closer to him than Blaine, but unlike her and Blaine, the only thing they had in common was their personality. Their straightforward, ambition driven, spotlight hogging, personality. Surprisingly though, even with them being almost like twins with their personalities almost identical, their list of shared interest ran short after, music and winning.

Blaine and her, though, shared interests together, such as their love for Broadway, taste in music, love for acting, and well there's also the fact, the when Blaine went through some confusion about his sexuality, he had kissed her at Lima Beans. After that of course, he had admitted he was 100% gay, leaving a slightly offended Rachel and a chuckling Sebastian.

They were all equally close to each other, liking each other equally, but for some reason many people could not understand that two very healthy men with looks that many envy them for, could be friends with, her. A little plain, but still was _"unbelievably hot_"- said by Sebastian himself, with a blushing Blaine agreeing, talently equipped, her. Their friendship could not be possible. Someone had to be dating someone in their group. Blaine being gay, and Sebastian, leaning dangerously close onto that side, had to be dating, or maybe, Sebastian had to be dating, or even, they were all in a threesome.

The idea of dating either of them sickened her. Well, really, right now, dating any guy that was not Finn sickened her.

Even if they weren't her boyfriends, they were good to her- Sebastian was a little subtler about his kindness though.

And even though she loved them, their kindness went a long way, and they were overprotective of her. Blaine's over protective nature around her and Sebastian stemmed from the fact, that it was just what he was taught to do. While Sebastian's and hers came from the possessive nature, they were both born with.

Which is why, as she nervously tapped her fingers, listening to her Skype call ringing, waiting for those on the other side to answer, she dreaded the talk she was going to have with those two.

_They were going to kill her… and every guy at Dad and Daddy's school_.

As the ringing on her computer stopped, she looked over at the two people closest to her than anything.

Opening her mouth to greet them, she stopped. Confusion was written on her face, as she took in the fact that only one box had popped through, but instead of showing one face, it showed two faces.

Two familiar faces, wearing what looked like a black blazer, lined with red. Or, what others would call it:

Dalton Academy's Uniform.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell?" The unintelligent set of words slipped out of her mouth, before she could stop it.

Sebastian smirked, _that goddamn smirk_, and replied, "Oh look at that, Blaine, our very own Rachel Berry is cursing now."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled at the comment.

"What are you guys doing there, while wearing the uniforms?" Her tone was harsh and demanding, as she questioned them.

"Would you rather have us not wear anything at all?" His sculpted eyebrow rose in a sexual manner, that had Rachel rolling her eyes and Blaine as red as the lining in Dalton Academy's uniform.

"Rachel", Blaine cut in, before Sebastian could continue with his sexual innuendoes, "we were going to come over tomorrow and surprise you with the news." He smiled nervously through the camera, as if hoping she would calm down.

Rachel ran her hand through chocolate brown locks, nervously. Now, not only had she had to tell them the news of her transferring schools, but now they were attending said school.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Blaine's soft tone brought her out of her stupor.

"Yes, Blaine, I am fine." The smile she threw him through her webcam did not seem to appease his worries.

"Rachel, I love you, you're a great actor, but you suck at lying." Blaine chuckled, as Rachel shot him an offended look, glaring at Sebastian, as he nodded in agreement.

Rachel studied her two friends, she's known them her whole life, so a reaction from both was to be expected, but she didn't know how she could tell them the reason why she was transferring. Her life at McKinley stayed at McKinley. She knew her father's already had a general idea of what was going on, but even they didn't know the exact reason. Rachel hoped it would stay like that for a long time. She didn't need her fathers in jail for 1st degree murder.

Rachel sighed, mulling over her thoughts, debating the best way to approach the subject.

"Sebastian, Blaine," Rachel began, and then hesitated. She quickly considered faking it, telling them that she just transferring schools, and then surprising them. Or even, just, instead, transferring to Crawford. She quickly dismissed the foolishness of those thoughts; Rachel Berry always finished what she started.

_Then what about McKinley_? _What about glee club_? _What about Finn?_

A dark voice at the back of her head, repeated these words over and over again, reminding her of how she failed there, of what happened between the glee club and her.

"Rachel?" This time it was Sebastian's turn to be worried.

She quickly flashed on her typical, Broadway smile, reminding herself to stay in character.

"Sebastian, Blaine, I wanted to tell you something that is of great importance. It will affect both of you, but I truly hope, both of you, will come to accept my decision. "

Blaine saw the look on his childhood friend, "Rachel, just tell us."

She inhaled deeply, crossing her fingers, she went on, "I have decided to move to, Dalton Academy."

Before they could have time to react, Rachel had grabbed the back of her laptop and slammer it shut, affectively ending their conversation and prevented her from seeing their reaction.

Sighing, Rachel put her computer away, and did her nightly, facial wash. By the time she was done, it was 8:00.

_Perfect_

Even if her best friends, who were like family, were on their way to kill and lecture every single boy at her new school, a girl had to rest her vocal chords and get her beauty sleep.


End file.
